


Orders

by mrb6689



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Control, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrb6689/pseuds/mrb6689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark makes his own rules and accepts orders from no one. But when Steve orders Tony to kneel, Tony Stark drops to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

Tony Stark is a billionaire. Tony stark is a genius. Tony Stark is in charge. Tony Stark doesn’t listen to anyone. Tony Stark makes his own rules and accepts orders from no one. But when Steve orders Tony to kneel, Tony Stark drops to the floor. And when Steve grabs a fistful of Tony’s hair and pushes his face towards his erection, Tony moans like a submissive bitch. 

You would expect Steve to be timid and classy. He is a timid and classy man. But he also has a lot of energy, a lot of anger. You would be pissed off too if you spent a few decades trapped in ice. So when Tony makes jabs at Steve and pushes his every button, it’s not surprising when he finally snaps. He wants to feel something and Tony knows exactly how to make him feel all the right things.

Tony takes Steve’s length in his mouth, his head forced as far as possible. Steve’s head rolls back in ecstasy, his hands trembling as they grip Tony’s hair. The fact that they are in his workshop and anyone could walk in turns him on even more. 

Tony’s head bops up and down on Steve’s dick, his pupils dilated, pulse racing. He swirls his tongue around the tip and earns himself a moan from Steve. The noises he’s making sends shivers down Tony’s spine, deep moans that run like syrup over his mind. Steve’s swearing, moaning Tony’s name. 

“Fuck Tony”

“More Tony”

“Harder Tony”

And Tony followed his orders like a robot. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as Steve groaned and bit his lip. Cum spilled out of his dick and filled Tony’s mouth and he obediently swallowed. 

Steve pulled out and Tony waited on his knees, his hair disheveled and jaw sore. His mouth ached and his head pounded and God did he love it. The feeling of someone else controlling you. He trusted Steve for some unknown reason even though Steve used him on a regular basis. 

Steve pulled Tony up to his feet and crashed his lips into him. Tony stumbled back, still shaking but Steve braced him with his arms around his waist. Tony grabbed onto Steve’s shirt as he soaked up every second of the kiss. Steve pressed with force yet Tony still felt how gentle the man could be.

Steve pulls away and runs a hand through his hair as he gazes into Tony’s eyes. Tony waits for an order, ready to please Steve’s every wish.

“Training starts at 8 tomorrow. Don’t be late” he says, turning to walk out of the workshop and back to his room. It’s late. Its 3am. Tony slowly walks back to his room knowing that he probably won’t be sleeping much. Steve is using him yet he still feels excitement in his belly when he thinks about Steve’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. It's taken me 10293748 years but I've actually written something!! and I want this to be part of a series, like stories about a darker more controlling side to Steve ;)
> 
> but yeah, as always, comment below and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> (((also i had to try like 5 times to post this because it wasn't working and it's just gone midnight and I'm v tired)))


End file.
